This invention relates to a film slitter and more particularly to a film slitter wherein a cutting blade is positioned so that it is not expected.
Many film slitters have been previously provided but ordinarily include an exposed blade over which the film is passed to separate the film. One problem associated with such a film slitter is that the exposed blade poses a safety hazard in that the operator's hand or finger may come into contact with the blade during the slitting operation. A further disadvantage associated with the prior art film slitters is that uneven slitting operations are frequently experienced since adequate guide means for the film are not provided.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved film slitter.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a film slitter wherein a film slitting blade is maintained in an unexposed position.
A further object of the invention is to provide a film slitter including means for achieving uniform slitting operations.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a film slitter which may be easily movably mounted on a supporting member.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a film slitter which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to one skilled in the art.